Busted!
by Chroniux
Summary: Going to the academy was fun, Tim would've admitted reluctantly. However, after a one night stand with a certain Spaniard, things get a bit hectic as the Dutch man tries to find a way to get around Romano and to Antonio's heart. Does anyone even go to class here! Othello and Spamano! Rated M for language and future situations... Wink wink, nudge nudge.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello~! Welcome to another one of my stories! I've been meaning to update Whipped, but this idea popped up in my head, and I just had to write it... OTL Don't worry, I'll probably get another chapter of Whipped out sometime the week, for those of you that actually care xD

Reviews are welcomed, you know... ;u; Anyway, enjoy the story~!

* * *

It was so aggravating to Tim. He wouldn't dare admit it, but he had feelings for Antonio. He had for a while, and he was sure Antonio knew it from the Dutch man's attempts at flirting. Then again, Tim wasn't exactly the best at flirting, especially when he got so nervous around the Spaniard. He usually ended up just blurting something out and cursing Antonio when he laughed. After that drunken one night stand, it was particularly frustrating seeing Antonio just continuing on with his daily life.

Last night was something special to Tim. He'd gotten to kiss Antonio, touch him, hear his moans, his begging. He wanted to do it again and say how he felt to him, but how? With Antonio barely even looking at him, it was going to prove to be difficult. Then there was Romano. How did Tim expect to get to Antonio with his hot-headed boyfriend in the way? Dammit, it was all so difficult.

And so, this led to Tim going to a certain pervert. He was horribly reluctant, but he needed advice. if that guy tried to get in his pants again, Tim swore to knock his lights out like last time.

Tim walked down the hallway of the dorm building somewhat nervously. He needed an expert's advice, someone who was rather skilled in bed. He, himself, was rather experience, but he was just so...awkward. The way he moved, the things he said, these things proved to often make the other person feel uncomfortable. Well, those things and the fact that his dick was inside them...

He walked up to the door of Francis's room and took a moment to brace himself before knocking. When the door opened and a strong scent of roses hit him, Tim found himself looking down at a familiar blonde with a frown.

"Ah, Tim!" Francis smiled widely and grabbed the taller student's hand. "Come in, come in!"

Tim quickly pulled his hand back and growled at the Frenchman to not touch him before entering the room. As usual (not that Tim had been in Francis's room a lot), romantic music was playing, the lights were dim, and a girl's clothes were sprawled out on the floor and bed. Tim thought he could hear the shower running in the bathroom, but he ignored it, opting instead to walk over to the bed.

Francis glanced at the Dutch man with a smile, closing the door. He walked over to his computer desk and sat down in the wheeled chair in front of it. "How can I help you?" he winked, making Tim shudder slightly.

"I need to know how to sleep with Antonio," Tim huffed at him. He carefully pushed a bra off the bed and sat down hesitantly, fearing that Francis would pounce on him any second.

At this, the blonde blinked. "Antonio?" he questioned. "But isn't he going out with my little Romano?"

Tim's eye twitched at the possessive pronoun. Poor Romano, he thought briefly. "So? I want to sleep with him," Tim insisted with a short growl. If anyone knew how, Francis would, Tim was sure.

Francis looked at him curiously, like he was confused as to what his intentions were, but smiled a moment later. "Well, you could always try to get him drunk or drug him. I know drugs are your specialties...~"

"I already did," Tim deadpanned. And it was true. The night before, he had Antonio over at his room, got him drunk off some Dutch beer laced with aphrodisiacs, and fucked him for two or three hours. Needless to say, he was rather tired now.

"W-Wow, you work fast," Francis chuckled. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his seat. "Hmmmm," he hummed with a thoughtful look on his face, and Tim assumed he was trying to come up with a more creative way of helping him rape the Spaniard. For Francis, that was sure to be easy.

However, before either of them could say anything else, the bathroom door opened, and a female walked out, a skimpy green towel wrapped around her thin figure. Neither males had noticed the water turn off, apparently, for they both seemed rather surprised until the girl walked over.

"Salut, ma soeur," Francis smiled and reached out to the girl, chuckling when she sat down on his lap and slid her arms around his shoulders.  
"...I'm leaving," Tim mumbled, standing up.

"Ehhh?" Francis pouted and rubbed the blushing girl's thigh, sneaking his hand dangerously close to a certain place. "But the fun has just begun!"

"Let him leave," the girl purred, kissing along Francis's jawline.

Tim left before he could get scarred for life any more. He could hear Francis's damn creepy laughter as he walked down the hall.

He still didn't have an answer. Francis was off having sex with his own sister, Antonio was probably with Romano, and Tim was just there, unanswered and uncertain. What was he going to do? Perhaps he could just drug the Spaniard again, like Francis had suggested, but that would've probably taken a lot of effort. This was getting exceedingly frustrating for him.

Tim sat down on the edge of his bed, thinking. How did this whole situation make him feel? Frustrated, of course, angry, and jealous. If he could get with Antonio, the frustration would be gone. As for anger, he was always angry. For jealousy... Oh, that was it. He could make Antonio jealous! But with who?

Alfred, no. Arthur, no. Ludwig, hell no. Feliciano, no, no, no. Kiku, not really. Yao, no. Bella, that was was wrong on so many levels. Elizabeta, no way. Roderich, nope. Gilbert, ha, no. Maybe...just maybe...Yes, that could work. Even if Tim hated that tulip country wannabe, he could deal with it for at least a day, since Antonio wasn't too fond of him either.

"Alright then," Tim mumbled decisively. He grabbed his cell phone off his desk and quickly dialed Sadiq's number.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yaaaaaay~ Finally chapter two~! Quite a few people reviewed and asked for more...It made me happy~ ;u; Thank you, everyone who reviewed~ I'm sorry for the long wait, by the way OTL

I think this chapter is weird. Then again, this whole story is weird. This one's shorter than the first, too. I'm sorry OTL I tried to give a little more on Spain's POV of the whole situation~ (Considering the fact that I did no Spain POV in the first chapter.) I actually planned to have a little TurkeyxNetherlands smexy scene in this chapter, but Spain's POV hogged the whole thing. Soooo...maybe next chapter, if you guys want~

Aaaaanyway, enjoy~! Reviews are, uh, still very much appreciated, by the way~ ;u;

* * *

"Kiss me."

"What?! I wouldn't kiss you if my life depended on it!"

"Kiss me, dammit."

"No!"

Tim's eye twitched. Sadiq sure was stubborn. How the hell had he gotten the Turkish man to agree to pretend to go out with him in the first place? Well, that didn't really matter anymore. The main thing was that he'd finally gotten him here, and Antonio was now watching them with a curious expression after stumbling upon them while walking through the academy's tulip garden.

"Tulip wannabe," Tim muttered under his breath, pulling his gaze away from Antonio to look at Sadiq again, who quickly huffed. Before the tan man could say anything else, Tim pressed their lips hard together in an awkward kiss.

Of course, seeing this confused Antonio further. Apparently, he couldn't quite understand why the two macho men were kissing. It must've looked rather out there, Tim decided silently as he pulled back to glare at Sadiq. Then he blinked in surprise. Was that a blush on Sadiq's face? The creep.

"W-What the hell," Sadiq panted out softly, seeming slightly taken aback as well. He looked away quickly, though his arms slipped around Tim's waist and pulled him close. Almost immediately, Tim's hand swiped at his head.

"Let me go!" Tim snapped, squirming about somewhat frantically. Such a position was not favored by him, not one bit. It made him feel like...like how he should be making Spain feel. But Spain had Romano, and Romano made him happy. Damn that Turkish bastard, reminding Tim of something he couldn't do.

Antonio stared at the squabbling men with that questioning expression ever-present on his face. He just couldn't figure it out. Why were they kissing? Why was Tim letting Sadiq hug him like that? Well, he was struggling... Maybe he was being raped? Sadiq did seem like the type to rape...especially after his little run in with Romano...

The Spaniard frowned. There was a heavy feeling in his chest, around his racing heart. He felt angry, too, like he wanted to just hit something, preferably Sadiq. He wasn't jealous, he argued with himself. Not at all.

With a small shrug, the brunette turned away from the odd couple. If they were going out, they could go out, he figured. As he walked off, however, he just couldn't shake that weird feeling. Something felt wrong, horribly wrong, like something was out of whack in his chest. He'd felt jealousy before, but never like this, never towards Tim. It was beyond weird. It was almost scary.

Oh, well. Might as well just move on.

"Lovi~!" he called upon spotting the Italian. He ran up to him with a wide smile, only to receive a cute little glare in return. Oh, his Italian was so cute, always glaring at him like that and saying how much he hated him...

Like Tim.

Antonio paused, his smile faltering slightly. Romano must've noticed, for his eyes narrowed at the Spaniard in a quick second.

"What? What do you want?" Romano huffed at him, or in his general direction, and headed into the dorm building. Of course, Antonio followed right behind like some annoying little dog that Romano wanted so much to kick but decided not to because it was too cute. He couldn't kick a dog. "Damn dog..."

Antonio blinked. "What was that?"

Romano sighed, "Nothing, dammit. Now, what the fuck do you want?" He glanced back at him with a frown.

"Oh. Hahahahaha~ Nothing, really," Antonio smiled at him, bouncing cheerfully down the hall after him. Then he hesitated, which caught Romano's attention like a whip cracking. "Well, actually...I was wondering if you knew about Tim and Sadiq."

The Italian blinked, then huffed again. He looked down at the steps below his feet, walking up the stairs slowly. "What about them?" he asked, glancing back at Antonio again, who quickly smiled.

"Are they going out or something? I saw them acting all lovey-dovey!" Antonio laughed again as he thought about it. That sure had been a funny sight to see, two tough guys like Tim and Sadiq acting- or trying to- like a couple. He hoped they were only acting, anyway...

"What?" Romano frowned. "Lovey-dovey? Those two? Fucking idiot...they were probably fucking fight again!" he snapped at Antonio, but the Spaniard's smile didn't fade, needless to say. Romano wasn't too awfully intimidating. Unless you insulted his tomatoes, perhaps.

"Si, you're probably right..." Antonio forced himself to not sigh. He was definitely a bad person. Or he felt like it, at least. He was using his boyfriend, the one he said "I love you" to everyday to find out about another guy he felt something for. That had to be against the law in some country.

"You shouldn't let it bother you," the Italian mumbled as he walked up to the door of his dorm room. His words captured Antonio's attention, making him look at him quickly. He glanced back at him and huffed once more, "It's stupid to worry about something that doesn't even involve you. It's not like you like either of them, anyway."

Antonio blinked in surprise. Romano was right. It didn't involve him, and he didn't like Sadiq or Tim. He gave another smile and stepped up to the Italian, hugging him gently and murmuring back, "Right, Lovi..."

He loved Tim.


End file.
